El Tren de la Inocencia
by Zelliana
Summary: ESPECIAL DÍA DEL NIÑO: Once personajes, de DISTINTOS juegos de la saga, vivirán un extraño cambio de edad que les hará aprender una importante lección de vida. Todo gracias a la magia de un demente que no puede dejar de sonreír. Léelo para saber QUIÉNES SON ESTOS PERSONAJES y CÓMO RAYOS FUE QUE PASÓ ESO.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Míralos a todos entrar. Las caras cansadas de vivir a tan corta edad.

Algunos evitan verse a los ojos. Otro están demasiado llenos de sí para siquiera pensar en los demás. Y tan sólo son jóvenes.

Este día les enseñaré...

La forma en que toman asiento en el tren es muy importante. Habla mucho de ellos:

Cuando uno se sienta en el asiento que da al pasillo, u ocupa los dos lugares, no quiere que nadie se siente a lado suyo...

Los independientes y autosuficientes.

En cambio cuando se sientan de lado de la ventana y los demás pasan buscando un lugar propio, demuestran el poco interés de conocer nuevas personas.

Éstos son los que tienen suficiente con sus vidas para abrirse a nuevas experiencias...

Este día ellos aprenderán sin que nadie los force a hacerlo...

Este día abrirán los ojos... _¡YO les abriré los ojos!_

Muchos creen que con ganar años obtienen permiso a muchas nuevas capacidades...

¿Yo? Yo pienso que entre más crecen más ciegos se vuelven...

Menos ven todo lo que tienen por querer tener lo que en realidad no necesitan...

Hoy me toca demostrárselos...

Terminarán agradeciendome.

Heh... heh... heh...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡OK! He aquí el prólogo.**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Como quise adelantarme dejando el prólogo dije que mencionaría qué personajes harán su presencia en este fanfic. Y se los presento:**

**-¡Linebeck!- **

**Sale Linebeck al escenario saludando. El público femenino enloquece.**

**O eso queremos hacerle creer a Linebeck...**

**-Ahora ¡Las adorables! ¡Las inigualables! ¡Saria y Medli!-**

**Salen Saria y Medli moviendo sus manos y sonriendo hacia USTEDES.**

**-El prometido de Anju... ¡Kafei! (porque no hallé mejor manera de presentarlo)-**

**Kafei sale corriendo y se forma a lado de las chicas y de Linebeck.**

**-Uh...Ok... Enseguida... La mejor voz de Hyrule (luego de Zelda SS) ¡Malon!-**

_Espero que les caiga bien... Y si no... ¡Pues bueno!_

**Se escucha la voz de la mencionada y después ésta sale con micrófono en mano, cantando obviamente hasta que llega con los demás y YO mando a apagarle el micrófono...**

**Heh Heh Heh**

**La autora continúa -El mejor "portero" de todos los videojuegos- dice de forma sarcástica -¡Mido!-**

**-¡BUUU!- dice el público.**

**-¡Cállense que yo tengo una hada y ustedes no!- responde Mido.**

**-Silencio. Ahora traemos una presentación especial. Algo nunca antes visto, dos Zeldas desubicadas en la línea del tiempo oficial y una álter-ego... Igual de desorientada-**

**Sale Zelda del Twilight Princess junto con Zelda del Spirit Tracks y, por el otro lado sale Tetra.**

**-Y por último, como tampoco lo han visto en otro lado- **

**Después murmura -seguro si lo han visto en otras partes- **

**Enseguida alza la voz -Les presento a Link y... ¿A Link?-**

**Sale Link del Wind Waker por la izquierda. Y Link del Skyward Sword por la derecha ¡YEY!**

**Las fangirls enloquecen, los paramédicos entran por las desmayadas y la autora hace corajes pues las "sobrevivientes" no dejan de gritar.**

**... Aunque, igual la autora hubiera querido pedir algunos autógrafos.**

**FIN DE LA PRESENTACIÓN**

**Así es, la lista negra es:**

**-Link del WW**

**-Link del SS**

**-Zelda del ST**

**-Zelda del TP**

**-Tetra**

**-Saria**

**-Mido**

**-Medli**

**-Linebeck**

**-Kafei**

**-y Malon**

**No sé porque no sólo puse la lista. Creo que quería agregarle humor :D**

**Para más información sobre personajes y en qué lugar de todos los TloZ se ubica, buscar en mi perfil. En la sección de FANFICS pondré más cosas.**

**Por último la idea es divertida, pero el mensaje es lo IMPORTANTE. Así que de verdad espero que la lean más tarde y que luego me den su opinión.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 1: ¡Todos a bordo!

_**EL TREN DE LA INOCENCIA**_

**Capítulo Uno: ¡Todos a bordo!**

El pequeño tren de transporte, de solo dos vagones llevaba a todos los jóvenes a sus distintas escuelas esa, y todas las mañanas.

En los asientos de enfrente se encontraban dos niñas. Una era una rito de cabello rojizo y la otra era una chiquilla rubia. Las dos tenían el cabello muy largo, la primera lo llevaba atado en una coleta y la segunda lo llevaba suelto. Eran Medli y Zelda y eran muy buenas amigas.

Detrás de ellas se encontraba Tetra, en el asiento contrario al que daba hacia la ventana. Estaba leyendo un libro sin nadie a lado.

De la misma solitaria forma, se encontraba un chico de cabello color azul añil bastante brillante y un par de hermosos ojos de un tono rojo sangría. Él se encontrababa en los asientos del frente, a lado de donde se encontraba Medli, solo que él se encontraba del lado de la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior.

Justo atrás de él, se encontraban Saria y Mido. La primera dibujaba en una libreta sin despintarse la sonrisa de la cara, cuando el segundo, que se encontraba del lado del pasillo estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba absolutamente a todos.

Detrás de Tetra se encontraba Link. Un Link de cabello muy claro. Era pues, color oro. Este tenía enormes ojos que engañaban con ser entre color avellana y verde bosque al mismo tiempo. El enorme copete le caía seguido sobre la cara entretanto jugaba con su videojuego portátil.

Él estaba ocupando dos asientos al sentarse entre ellos.

En el otro lado se encontraba una muchachita más. Esta era de cabello cobrizo, tirándole al naranja. Asimismo, se encontraba sola, escuchando música y tarareando lo que oía. Ella era Malon y tenía una voz armoniosa.

Avanzando más hacia atrás y justo después de Malon se encontraba una jovencita de cabellera color chocolate oscuro atado en una larga trenza. Su nombre también era Zelda y también se encontraba sin compañía mientras escuchaba a Malon cantar.

Y, del lado contrario a Zelda, se encontraba un par de jovenes. Uno de ellos tenía diminutos bigotes y barba y llevaba su oscuro y largo cabello suelto. Él era Linebeck y a lado de él se encontraba un chico de pelo color rubio oscuro.

Linebeck creia que el chico a su lado no notaba lo que él estaba haciendo, pero este Link sabía bien que estaba rayando la superficie del tren con unas tijeras, haciendo así una especie de grafiti.

Medli, Malon, la Zelda rubia, el Link gamer, Saria, Tetra y Mido asistían a la escuela secundaria. Mientras la Zelda castaña, Kafei, Linebeck y su observador, el otro Link, iban camino a la preparatoria. Ambas escuelas se encontraban en la misma ubicación, por lo que todos los viajeros se veían seguido.

Era un día normal, los amigos se sentaban juntos...

En realidad, solo Zelda y Medli lo hacían por gusto. El Link que iba hasta atrás se había sentado con Linebeck porque le daba pena sentarse con la Zelda de la larga trenza. Y, por otro lado, Mido no dejaba (nunca) respirar a Saria, pero ella simplemente no lo tomaba a mal.

Las relaciones que se llevaban entre los presentes eran muy variadas...

El Link joven que amaba los videojuegos se llevaba con todos y con todos podía socializar, aunque poco platicaba con Kafei, pues él era muy reservado...

Kafei sólo plasmaba sus pensamientos en su poesía, era bueno en lo que hacía. Fuera de eso, si se expresaba, pero no contaba mucho sobre sí mismo...

Link, el que estaba junto a Linebeck era alguien bastante calmado, ponía todo su esfuerzo en cada cosa que hacía y no solía tomar descansos en cuanto a superar sus habilidades.

Totalmente distinto a esto, estaba Linebeck, que a diario se preguntaba que hacía en ese tren y porqué diablos iba a la escuela. Él solo quería ir al mar y encontrar tesoros escondidos, porque si era bueno en algo, era en buscar...

_Y robar..._

Medli y Malon eran dos que se llevaban bien con todos. Ambas daban siempre lo mejor de sí para con los demás.

Por un lado a Medli todos la adoraban por ayudar sin esperar pago, por ser una magnífica consejera y porque además, con esas cualidades, le era fácil hacerse amigos.

Pero Malon era otra cosa, él único con el que tenía inconveniente era con Link, pues odiaba ver a alguien enfrascado en la tecnología y, por ende, los videojuegos ya que por su humilde nacimiento, no contaba con tales bienes, pero no creía para nada que fueran NECESARIOS.

Parte de eso influyó en el pensamiento de Tetra, pues esta simplemente no aguantaba a Malon. Era muy... campesina a su parecer. Pero más que eso, se cansaba de oirla "presumir" su buena voz. Odiaba a los presumidos. Y tampoco entendía porqué seguido la confundían con la Zelda de secundaria. Simplemente no veía la razón...

Y, sobre esta Zelda, la rubia que se sentaba con Medli podemos decir bastante. Se llevaba de maravilla con Medli pues tenían en común su empatía por los demás, sólo que Zelda no tenía la facilidad de Medli para dar apoyo con palabras.

Mientras la Zelda de cabello oscuro, era más como Kafei, solo que a ella le hablaban más, sobretodo las chicas. Era una joven interesante y, si querías alguien con quien hablar sobre CUALQUIER cosa: Ella era tu persona.

Solo había que ganarse su confianza...

Ese día, el maquinista Alfonzo había enfermado. Así que un hombre de gorra lo estaba cubriendo. Ninguno de los pasajeros había logrado verle la cara pero, a todo el curioso que preguntara por Alfonzo -como fueron Tetra, Malon y el Link gamer- solo les respondió que había tenido dificultad para trabajar en esa fecha.

Todo iba, como mencionamos, normal.

Sólo se oía hablar a dos de las niñas mientras el ambiente lo creaba Malon, con su canto.

En su cabina, el conductor murmuraba...

La mañana había estado acompañada por algunas nubes, pero, extrañamente, cuando el maquinista calló por completo, el cielo oscureció, como pudo (pues era de día), y todo se estaba tornando un tanto... gris.

-¡Eh! ¡Conductor! ¿Puede encender las luces del interior, necesito iluminación- exclamó el cínico de Linebeck desde su lugar y todos (menos Malon) lo escucharon.

El micrófono se encendió -No será necesario...- contestó al llamado.

-Por favor, señor ingeniero- solicitó Saria poniéndose solo de pie. Su libreta carecía de visibilidad.

El tren disminuyó su velocidad. Todos producieron un silencio casi sepulcral, sino es porque Malon traía audífonos y seguía cantando en voz baja...

Aunque, ahora no importara que fuera baja, pues todos la oían.

De pronto, el tren se detuvo por completo emitiendo un escalofriante rechinido...

Era escalofriante para el momento...

Tetra se puso de pie luego de dejar su libro sobre su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana del vagón de pasajeros, la que daba hacia la cabina del conductor. Todos la siguieron con la mirada.

_Menos Malon..._

-Disculpe- alzó un poco la voz y tocó la ventanita -¿Podría poner en marcha esta cosa? Quiero llegar temprano- dijo hacia el hombre -Y de paso prenda la luz, estaba leyendo-

El hombre a quien se dirigía la escuchó bien, pero ni volteó a verla ni respondió, solo se dignó a emitir una risilla burlona sin siquiera mover nada de su cuerpo.

-Na naa nanarana nah nah-

...

-¡Malon! ¿¡Quieres callarte!?- "sugirió" Tetra girando hacia la aludida, pues esta seguía en su mundo, en su escenario.

Malon se quitó los audífonos y se preguntó a sí misma qué estaba pasando, pues todos habían cambiado su semblante y HASTA AHORA le importaba la parada que hizo el transporte.

Tetra se alejó de la ventanilla. El maquinista podía solo activar el micrófono y dirigirse a ellos; pero los pasajeros debían gritarle al maquinista si querían su atención. Y para colmo el timbre de emergencia y la palanca de freno estaban averiados...

_¿Casualidad?_

Tetra se encogió de hombros -Lo intenté- -

Ahí el ingeniero apareció justo afuera de la cabina de pasajeros; la que daba a su lado como conductor. Aun escondía su identidad bajo la gorra. Los más jóvenes se exaltaron tras la aparición, Tetra se dio la vuelta y el Link mayor se puso inconscientemente de pie, mientras el Link menor cerraba su consola, boquiabierto.

El hombre abrío la cerradura de la cabina y entró con los viajeros, cabizbajo.

Y comenzó a decir -Entre más viejos, menos creen que necesitan a los demás- negó con su cabeza.

Nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Pero él continuó -Entre más responsabilidades, se olvidan de lo que es realmente importante- ahí alzó su cabeza dejando ver sólo su amplia sonrisa.

-Entre más pertenencias... son menos reales- concluyó.

Y después añadió algo más -Y si...encenderé la luz, señorita- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se quitaba el gorro.

Después todos le conocieron el rostro: Piel clara, cabello cobrizo y bien recortado. Su inmutable sonrisa hacia a sus ojos verse como sólo dos pequeñas curvas, usaba el uniforme oficial de conductor de trenes. Y eso, era todo.

Salió de la cabina y lo perdieron de vista. Todos se miraron entre sí y ahora todos coincidían en una cosa: Era el tipo más chiflado y extraño que habían visto en toda su vida.

Enseguida se encendieron las luces. El tren tardó en avanzar pero lo hizo poco a poco.

De repente hubo un molesto zumbido y afuera comenzaba a iluminarse...

Pero no a causa del Sol...

La Zelda mayor abrió su ventana para asomarse hacia arriba.

El vagón comenzó a tambalearse, la luz se apagó y el vagón cayó hacia el frente. Se habían separado del vagón de control.

Con el vagón, Kafei, Zelda, Medli, que no se lo esperaban, y Link el gamer por no aprender a sentarse, se fueron al frente.

Su consola cayó igual, y... por si quieren saber, su partida se perdió...

-¡Un meteorito viene hacia nosotros!- comentó la Zelda de pelo oscuro.

Cundió el pánico.

Algunos se asomaron por las ventanas, otros intentaron salir por la puerta principal. Pero la velocidad del astro los atrapó...

A TODOS...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Kafei, despierta-

El nombrado emitió sonidos matutinos...

-¿Mamá? ¿No estás trabajando?-

Se dio cuenta él mismo... había sonado muy diferente.

-No querido; hoy es día de ir por globos y algodón de azúcar, como siempre te ha gustado-

-MAMAAAAÁ- exclamó infantilmente molesto, le había salido sin esfuerzo. Enseguida aclaró su garganta y se tocó la misma. Su voz estaba extrañamente aguda y no comprendía por qué.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Vamos Tetra, despierta-

La voz que escuchó era dulce... La conocía... más ya casi no la recordaba...

-Mm...- no pronunció nada inteligible.

-Los chicos nos acompañarán a pescar, sólo falta que mi pequeña se levante- ahí le dio una palmada en la espalda y después comenzó a retirar con ternura el cabello de su cara.

Ella musitó -¿Pequeña?-

...

Con dificultad abrió sus ojos, pues aún estaba cansada.

Después le fue mucho más complicado siquiera parpadear...

Eso no le estaba pasado ¿Era una visión? ¿Alguien le estaba gastando una broma? Había una mujer de cabello corto, oscuro y porte de autoridad frente a ella...

-Ma... ¿Mamá?- su voz era temblorosa y no le sorprendió que sonara más aguda, pues la situación lo ameritaba.

La mujer ahora la veía angustiada. Iba a hacerle una pregunta cuando Tetra se le lanzó encima en un abrazo y lloró LITERALMENTE como toda una niñita...

Momento...

¿Qué?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había recibido un hermoso instrumento el día anterior, lo recordaba con claridad.

Era un arpa y había salido a probarla esa misma mañana en el jardín, entre flores y árboles, bajo un enorme Sol y un claro cielo azul.

Interpretó algunas melodías.

-(Que lindo sueño, sin nada que hacer)- pensó, luego suspiró y enseguida tosió. Había amanecido con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Dejando la música se acercó al mar, era claro y reflejaba al cien porciento el cielo a todo detalle.

Hincada se asomó a la superficie acuosa, y de inmediato su sonrisa desapareció.

¡Su cabello! Estaba más corto, su cara era más redondita y al tocarse la cabellera visualizó sus manos. Eran... más pequeñas. Se puso de pie trastabillando.

¿Cómo...?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿...no se había dado cuenta que la altura desde su cara al suelo había disminuido?

Y... ¿Dónde rayos estaba su hada ahora? Necesitaba palabras de aliento pero ¡A la de YA!

Salió de su casa, se encontró con algunos de sus amigos kokiris. Todos la veían confundidos. Ella corría, pero no abarcaba la distancia de antes con cada zancada. Entró a casa de Mido.

Él inmediatamente la volteó a ver...

-Por... el Gran... Árbol Deku- pronunció ella.

-Tú tambien...-

-¿Cómo es posible...?- - cuestionó Saria.

-...¿Ser más joven?-

Hubo un silencio lleno de pesada confusión.

-Mido, ¿Recuerdas el zumbido?-

Él la interrumpió -¿Y el meteorito?-

Ella afirmó y hubo más silencio.

-Tampoco tienes hada-

-Supongo que aún no nos han llegado- contestó el kokiri.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ahora estoy más que lejos de obtener mi loftwing- comentó tocando las vías del tren -Y tanto que lo ansiaba, y más de dudar estar listo-

-Para mí esto es un respiro- agregó la chica de cabello castaño que ahora le llegaba a los hombros.

-No seré reina tan pronto- añadió con su vocecita, su nueva pero antigua vocecita. Hasta oirse le agradaba.

-¿Quién tomó mi 3DS aprovechando el alboroto del meteoro?- dijo el otro chiquillo con la voz más aguda que el primer Link en aparecer. Caminaba hacia donde los jovenes hylians platicaban...

_Así era... PLATICABAN... Como nunca lo habían hecho..._

-¡Concéntrense!-

Voltearon a todos lados, pero no encontraron el origen de esa agraciada y curiosa voz. Hasta que salió por si solo, otro pequeño... El niño Linebeck...

-¡Tu bigote!- dijo el Link de ojos azules.

-¿Cuál?- agregó la Zelda castaña entre risas. Eso pasaba, Linebeck no tenía ni barba, ni bigote.

_Era muy joven para esas "peludencias"..._

-¡Concéntrense, chamacos!- interrumpió Linebeck -No me voy hasta que aparezcan los demás, solucionen esto y... cuando pase... ya no iré a la escuela-

Ahora se encontraban en el lugar donde recordaban se había detenido su tren antes de la inexplicable colisión...

-Separemonos- dijo el Link del Loftwing -Tú y Linebeck- señaló a su tocayo -Vayan por la niña pajaro y la rubia que se paró a hablar con el maquinista-

En efecto, no se conocían entre sí y no tenían idea de cómo se llamaban todos.

-Yo buscaré a los kokiris- señaló Zelda.

-Y yo iré a encontrar a... la otra niña rubia y al hijo del Mayor-

-¿No debería alguien buscar al maquinista?-

-¡Cierto! Vas tú, Linebeck- -

-¿¡Qué!? N-no, fue mi idea solamente, ya aporté con eso-

-No puedo mandar al videoaficionado-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Linebeck temeroso.

-Porque... porque, mentalmente, es más joven que tú-

-Entonces ve tú- -

Zelda intervino -¡Basta! Yo buscaré al maquinista. Linebeck, te tocan los kokiris-

Los Links estaban asombrados por la determinación de la niñita. DEBÍA ser reina.

-¿Qué? Pero...- -

-Esperen- ahora habló el Link gamer -Deberíamos darnos sobrenombres con eso de que hay dos Links, dos Zeldas y... el nombre de Linebeck es muy largo-

Linebeck lo miró enfadado y exclamó "¡Oye!"

-Bien, buena idea, yo seré Zel y que la otra Zelda sea Zelly-

-Yo seré Link- habló el de ojos azules -y tú serás "saltamontes"-

-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Por qué saltamontes?

-Porque brincas cuando- -

-¡NO!- interrumpió Zel -es más largo que Linebeck. Que sea Gamer-

-Y Linebeck será Becky- sugirió Gamer con su voz de niñito burlón.

-Hah, hah- risa sarcástica -¡NO! Para ustedes yo seré CAPITÁN- proclamó.

...

-Da igual- Zel se encogió de hombros.

-Si, hay que darnos prisa- concluyó Link entusiasmado.

-¡No se vale! ¿Por qué él si elige?- debatió Gamer.

Y con todo lo dicho, pusieron manos a la obra y se dirigieron a sus caminos asignados, con el único objetivo de arreglar el enorme desbarajuste en el que se habían metido sin alguna razón existente...

_Continuará..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Ñaaam! -w-**

**¡FIU! Les dejo el PRIMER CAPÍTULO OFICIAL (no suelo agregar prólogo).**

**¡Hoy es Día de las madres en México! Se me ocurrió actualizar hoy. Me parecío buena fecha y no tengo idea de por qué XD**

**En fin, tengo que decirles, mi idea para este fic, era que iba a ser un ONESHOT (¿Así les dicen a los de un solo capítulo, verdad?). Pero ya saben, no se puede hacer todo lo que se quiere en la vida... **

**(Así como quise acabarlo en un día LOL)**

**Ahora sufrirán la división en capítulos y LA INTRIGA. Lo siento, pero "Muahaha" (?)**

**¡OK! Haré un espacio para agradecerles a ****Zilia K****, ****katee198**** y ****Dark-Guitar-Link**** por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Es lindo comenzar algo nuevo y ser apoyada ;w;**


	3. Chapter 2: Desorientación

**Capítulo 2: Desorientación**

-Mira Tetra, así pones la carnada- instruyó... su madre.

Tetra no dejaba de sonreír, aun cuando todo lo que le "enseñaban" ya lo sabía. No le importaba lo que había pasado, fuera o no un sueño no quería perder de vista a su mamá pues no quería que se le fuera ahora que mágicamente la tenía a su lado.

-Has estado rara esta mañana, Tetra ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó su madre.

La niña sonrió -¡De maravilla! ¿Continuamos?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mamá ¿Bajaste de peso?-

La señora pelirroja hizo un gesto de molestia.

-No, perdón, es que... te ves muy bien- dijo mientras agarraba la enorme paleta que su madre ofrecía -No he visto a papá-

-¡Oh! Está preparando su "campaña", quiere ser el Mayor de Hyrule...- -

-¿No es Mayor?- preguntó el pequeño mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos carmín.

-¡No!- ella no entendía por qué preguntaba eso.

Pasó un tiempo.

-Hace mucho que no pasabamos el tiempo asi- -

-¿Qué dices, Kafei? Todos los fines de semana venimos al castillo por diversiones-

-¿Eres el hijo del Mayor?- los interrumpió.

Kafei abrió sus ojos tremendamente. La señora Aroma simplemente no entendía a qué jugaban los niños de ahora.

-Mami, me permites- dijo él, estirando todos sus dulces a su señora.

-Claro- dijo ella sosteniéndoselos.

Se alejaron.

-Tú... estabas en el tren- afirmó él.

-Si, soy Zelda, dime Zel. Estaba buscando al maquinista, pero te encontré a ti, y también te buscabamos. Tenemos que ver qué sucedió- dijo alejándose de ahí, esperando que la siguiera.

-Pero...-

-¡Ya!- interrumpe Zel -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó. Ella tenía prisa.

-Mi mamá...-

-¿Qué tiene? Estará bien- -

-No, Zel, nada estará MEJOR- exclamó el jovencito de cabellos azules -Mi mamá y yo no conviviamos más. Pero ahora que SOY UN NIÑO-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Zel interrumpiendo.

-Kafei-

-Kafei, esto no puede estar bien...- - comenzó a decir la niña tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡No pienso ir contigo!- gritó él soltándose -No pudiendo evitar que mi padre sea Mayor-

-¿Qué?- Zel estaba confundida.

-Si no es Mayor mantendré a mi familia unida-

-¿A caso estás loco?- Zel había perdido la paciencia.

-Lo siento- dijo él alejándose entre la gente.

-¡No! Kafei, espera-

Lo perdío de vista. A esa hora había bastante gente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Medli-

-¡Link! ¿Tú también? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y los demás?-

-Medli, tienes que venir conmigo, buscaremos a Tetra y, por favor, dime Gamer-

-...¿Uh?- preguntó Medli desconcertada, con su tierna voz.

-Ahorro de confusiones- explicó él de forma resumida.

-¡OK!-

-¡Vamos!- -

-¡Oye!- Medli le sonrió -¿Ya me viste? A mi edad, soy libre de cualquier tarea-

Gamer se detuvo y le devolvió la sonrisa -Me alegro mucho por ti, Medli. Yo sólo tengo un Game Cube ahora-

Medli rio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Por qué me tocaron los raros?- refunfuñaba el pequeño Capitán mientras los kokiris lo veían extrañados.

-Hola verdecitos ¿Han visto a dos de ustedes como de mi estatura y edad, que actúan medio raro sin razón aparente- comunicó haciendo señas -Creo que una es de cabello verde-

-Saria fue a casa de Mido- le dijo una kokiri rubia señalando la dichosa casa.

-¡Oh! Gracias verdecita, que Farore te lo pague porque yo no traigo- Capitán salió corriendo de ahí hacia la casa. La kokiri lo veia como lo extraño que era.

Entrando a la casa, seguían ahí Mido y Saria charlando.

-¡Linebeck!- exclamó ella con su tierna voz.

-Para ti, Capitán, mi querida verdecita-

-¡Hey! ¿Algún problema?- intervino Mido con su ofendida voz de bully en desarrollo. No le agradaba la actitud del recien llegado.

-Si, de hecho muchos- contestó Capitán -Me tengo que llevar a Saria porque estaba en el tren al que destruyó el meteorito-

-Mido también estaba-

-¡Cierto! Me tocaron dos raritos ahora que recuerdo- contestó Capitán a Saria.

Ella no le dio importancia a ese comentario -¿Y los demás?- preguntó.

-Precisamente vamos con ellos- contestó Capitán.

-Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?- preguntó Mido.

-Porque ustedes tienen miedo de salir y morir cuando en estos tiempos eso ya no sucede ¡YA VÁMONOS!- respondió apresuradamente Linebeck.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era media mañana, el Sol estaba en su hora más fuerte del día.

-¿Dónde estás, Zelly?- dijo Link caminando a lado de los rieles. Nunca se fijó en dónde tomaba el tren la niña y no tenía idea de dónde buscarla. Al niño de pelo azul lo dejó para al final pues sabía dónde vivía el hijo del Mayor.

_Pero no dónde vivía Kafei..._

**UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Entró a la ciudad del castillo.

-¡Link!-

-¿Zel?-

Zel iba al punto -Encontré a Kafei, pero no pude hacerlo venir, escapó- advirtió.

-¿CÓMO?-

-¡Con su madre!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Zel le explicó lo sucedido.

-¡Demonios!- hizo una pausa -No importa, busquemos a Zelly-

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó Zel. Link no entendió -Es una Zelda, si amaneció donde "debía estar" DEBE estar en el castillo-

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Link.

-Porque YO NO AMANECÍ EN EL CASTILLO- exclamó Zel, después explicó -ella debe ser princesa ahora y reina a futuro como yo iba a serlo-

-¡Wow! Esa es una lógica extraña- -

-¡Ya! ¡En marcha!- Ahí giraron para salir de ahí.

Pero Link tropezó con alguien que se encontraba en el suelo. Zel vio algo conocido y... de inmediato, temió.

Mientras Link se reponía poniendose de pie, su "obstáculo" había cargado a Zel, y esta misma estaba aterrada hasta los huesos. Ahora era pequeña, tenía sus razones...

Link reconoció ESA GORRA.

-Vaya destino- comentó el aparecido -¿Me agradecerás, Zelda? Ahora no te tocó castillo, no responsabilidades, no futuras guerras con qué lidiar-

-¿Guerras?- cuestionó Link.

-Hola Link ¿Cómo te va?- se dirijo a él el hombre -¿Dejó Groose de molestarte?-

-Baja a Zel, ahora mismo- contestó el rubio completamente enfurecido. Había que agregar que era tierno ver a un niño de su edad enfurecido.

-¿Zel?- preguntó él, viendo enternecido a ambos -Mm... los niños son adorables. Me quedaría con todos ustedes si pudiera- dijo mientras bajaba a la pequeña.

-¿Q-qué nos pasó?- preguntó Zel, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Retrocedieron, querida... Igual que la humanidad...- contestó clara y seguramente el hombre, nuevamente podían ver solo su boca, todas sus muecas eran de alegría.

... Ellos necesitaban asimilar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo volveremos?- - preguntó Link.

-¿Volver? Pero ¿Para qué? Si asi todos son felices... Al menos hasta que el Sol se ponga-

Link lo miró serio, no estaba entretenido y comenzaba a acercársele al hombre, haciendo a Zel hacia atrás para mantenerla distante del extraño.

-Link...- comenzó a decir el hombre -Cuando todos se den cuenta de TODO lo que tienen que En Verdad Importa, todos _volverán _sabiendo el verdadero significado del verbo "tener"-

Link y Zel se miraron uno al otro. Después volvieron su vista hacia "el hombre" y se dieron cuenta que ¡Ya no estaba más ahí! Simplemente había desaparecido en plena hora pico.

-¡Nuuu! Espera, aún hay preguntas que hacer- exclamó la pequeña Zel preocupada.

-Calma, Zel- le dijo Link -Creamos en lo que él dijo, y por ahora busquemos a Zelly-

Zel afirmó.

-Mientras piensa en lo que tienes...-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El enorme barco pirata se mecía. La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente, poco a poco la brisa era más fuerte que el calor del Sol.

-Tetra, quiero saber que cuidarás del barco cuando sea tu turno. No por lo que es, sino porque es lo más que puedo dejarte-

Tetra volteó a verla entristecida. Visualizaba su "vida real". Sin su madre. Siendo capitana de mayores de edad. Se preguntó si en ese punto estaba haciéndolo bien y se prometía hacerlo de la mejor forma cuando fuera tiempo y para siempre. Por su madre...

-Por supuesto, madre- respondió con sus enormes ojos azules cristalinos por la tristeza.

-¡Tetra!- su madre estaba ahora más preocupada.

Tetra no se contuvo y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó a su chiquilla.

-Nada, solo...- batalló para hablar -Te amo, mamá-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tengo a los verdecitos-

-Somos kokiris- corrigió Mido peinando el rebelde copete que se alzaba de su cabeza.

-¡Genial, Becky!

-¿Qué quedamos?- corrigió Linebeck.

-Fue venganza- agregó Gamer. Capitán balbuceó algo incomprensible.

Se encontraban en la costa. Estaban mirando al barco pirata y Linebeck preguntaba qué diantres esperaban para ir por Tetra.

-Está... con su madre- contestó Medli.

-¿Y?- preguntó Capitán. Todos los recién llegados se hacían la misma pregunta.

-Su madre... en realidad... está muerta, chicos- explicó en un murmuro a los presentes como ya le había explicado a Gamer anteriormente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Mido. No se sentía TAN indiferente.

-Una vez visité su hogar, su barco y ella misma me lo confesó-

Hubo un silencio largo...

-¿Por qué yo no amanecí con mi mamá?- preguntó Linebeck, más serio.

-... Dímelo a mi- agregó Link Gamer -¿Creen que pueda pasar a mi casa a visitar a mi hermana y a mi abuela?- preguntó Gamer con timidez.

-¿No las viste cuando "despertaste"?- le preguntó Linebeck, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-No, mi casa estaba sola-

-Pues vamos ya- agregó Capitán.

Gamer no lo creía: ¿Linebeck aceptando gustosamente? Definitivamente las primeras impresiones no eran siempre las más apegadas a la realidad. No podía desaprovechar esa situación, así que no dijo ni una sola palabra y comenzó a avanzar camino a su casa, sobre la costa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Zel ¿Estás segura de esto?-

-¡Claro! Lo he hecho suficientes veces- aclaró ella a Link y sonrió.

Link caminaba por una orilla del castillo, mientras Zel lo esperaba del otro lado.

-Desearía saber que hay un loftwing vigilandome por si me caigo- comentó tratando de controlar su voz de infante para que no se oyera su miedo.

-No seas ridículo, ya llegaste-

-¿En serio?- -

Y en esa, ahí va Link a punto de caer sino es porque Zel estaba ahí para tomar su mano.

-¡ZELDA!- exclamó Link al ver su vida salvada. Aunque en realidad de esa caida, seguro NO hubiera muerto.

-Ya casi llegabas-

Link consiguió pisar superficie con ayuda de Zel y tomó un respiro dándose cuenta de que la caída no era tan grave y que lo que si era cierto es que se había humillado frente a una señorita.

Sin más contratiempos entraron al castillo. Zel conocía la llegada a SU alcoba y pensó que, siendo Zelly tan joven seguramente salía poco del castillo.

Entraron a hurtadillas, esquivando a uno que otro guardia en turno y finalmente hallaron a la pequeña princesa.

-No es cierto- expresó Zelly con lentitud. Se veía tierna en su pequeño vestido de princesa y con su cabello rubio mucho más corto de lo que era en... tiempo real.

-¡Oh, si!- dijo Link.

-Zelly, escucha bien ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Zel, no podía resistirse.

-Problemas... estoy en un castillo, soy más joven de lo que era la ultima vez que me vi al espejo, tengo un canciller horrible, mi maestro está a punto de llegar para mis lecciones de la tarde, debo averiguar qué pasa con los rieles porque dicen que están desapareciendo y definitivamente debo ordenar a Alfonzo que no deje su puesto por nada del mundo-

Link reía mientras Zel... bueno a Zel le estaba dando una especie de "ataque"...

Del habla -¡Diablos! ¡Maldición! ¡Mal-maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!-

-¿Qué sucede, Zel?- pregunta Link extrañado.

-¡Olvidé a la otra niña!- exclamó totalmente fuera de control.

-¿Qué niña?- preguntó Zelly.

-¡La niña! La niña que cantaba en el tren ¡La niña!-

Link se exaltó -¡Malon!-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué onda? ¿Les gustó? Lo siento por la intriga de nuevo, y por la tardanza como siempre, ya tenía esto escrito, pero no tuve NADA de tiempo para ver hasta donde lo dejaba y subirlo... Así es, aún no acaba heh heh...**

**DEBO MENCIONAR, que tal vez meta aquí una que otra teoría sobre los personajes, teorías que yo he creado en uno que otro caso, y teorías que los juegos dejan mucho de qué pensar... Como la madre de Tetra :)**

**Sin más, ya no los molestó sólo les pido, como siempre su paciencia pues estoy a tres semanas de mi exámen de ingreso de la Universidad y no debo distraerme bastante.**

**Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios son bienvenidos :-]**

**P.D. No es broma, en realidad olvidé a Malon...**


End file.
